


Hell Or Glory, I Want Everything In Between

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Humor, LMAO, Lots and lots of smut, M/M, Multi, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: Josh is your average guy.....with his angel Tyler and his devil Blurryface.Sure he can see and feel his conscious, but he's still normal.And maybe he has sex with them....a lot,  but everybody does that....right?Okay let's just say Josh is the most unique ordinary guy around.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey People of the fruit nation! Fic number 17 woooooooooooooooo  
> *takes deep breath* ooooooooooooo! 
> 
> LOL . That was the longest woo so far. So this is just a weird, crazy, smutty fic that came to me a while ago. I just wanted to try my hand at three ways and just different sexual experimentation. So I made this....umm well Josh just has hot crazy sex with Tyler and Blurry who just happen to be his good and bad conscious.....yeah weird I told ya.
> 
> Enjoy!

There has always been this internal struggle between good and evil. Humans have fought this since the beginning of time. These battles are with a thing called a conscious. Throughout history man has depicted this with simple icons. Good being an angel and evil being a devil. That way the lines and roles of each were pretty clear. 

Josh heard faint moaning next to him. He turned on his side to try and ignore it, catching up on his sleep was way more important. Besides he didn’t want to open his eyes to the obvious drama THEY kept up. Josh was nearly back to sleep when all of a sudden he heard Tyler scream. 

“Blurry right there baby YES!” Tyler gripped the sheets tightly. Pressing his face to the bed with it turned towards Josh. 

“Can you guys kee-“ Josh jumped up to see just what was going on. Blurry had Tyler on all fours as he ate him out. “WHAT THE HELL MAN, I’M STILL IN BED! TAKE IT TO ANOTHER ROOM!” He was already pissed from waking up too early, but then he wake up to his conscious having sex. Not to mention while he’s STILL in bed also. “You know what I’m just gonna go take a shower.” Josh then got up and stormed off to the bathroom. 

“Do you think he’s mad at us?” Tyler frowned as he sat up. 

“No I’m sure he just likes to yell.” Blurry responded sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at how dim Tyler could be at times. Tyler was an angel and Blurry was a devil. They were twins, but boy they couldn’t be anymore different. Yet they have two things in common the love of sex and the love of Josh. 

Meanwhile, Josh was just letting the hot water wash over him. He was breathing hard and his heart was beating fast. While he hated how they had no self control, he couldn’t stop thinking about how good Tyler sounded and how badly he wanted Blurry to do that to him as well. Josh closed his eyes, letting the images guide his hand. He moaned softly as he slowly jerked himself off. Soon he felt something warm and wet at the tip of his dick. He just assumed it was the water flowing on him until it moved farther up his privates. Josh opened his eyes to find Tyler deep throating him. 

“T-tyler w-what are you doing!?” Josh jumped back only to hit Blurry. “G-get out! I’m trying to shower!” he snapped. 

“No you were trying to pleasure yourself.” Blurry grinned while rubbing small circles on his lower stomach. He was slowly moving closer to Josh’s now hard on. He felt Blurry slowly grinding against his back side. 

“I-I….I w-wasn’t…..” Josh stumbled on his words as his eyes were glued on Blurry’s hand. He blushed at the thought of them having shower sex. 

“Don’t worry Joshie, we’ll take care of it for you.” Tyler smiled as he resumed licking long strips underneath his leaking cock. Josh moaned at a combination of the feeling and the sight of his pretty little angel doing that. Tyler soon suck him down all the way his throat. Josh could barely breath, it felt so good. 

“Yeah baby suck him good for me.” Blurry giggled as he lifted one of Josh’s legs over Tyler’s shoulder for leverage. “What does my pretty boy want me do hmm?” He kissed his neck while he slowly ran his thick cock between his cheeks. Blurry was great at teasing them. 

“I-I……oh shit….I want you inside me so bad….please daddy!” Josh moaned loudly and gripping Tyler’s hair tight. 

“Whatever you say.” Blurry smiled at Josh’s daddy kink. He knew he’d never willingly admit it, but he couldn’t help letting it slip during sex. Blurry then pushed his way inside, using the water as lube. Josh’s head fell back on Blurry’s shoulder as his mouth fell open. It felt amazing to be getting pleasured from both sides. 

Blurry waited until it was okay to move. He started at a slow pace and licked up and down his neck. Tyler matched his pace as he slowed down on his sucking. Josh had his hands tangled in Tyler’s hair and his arm around Blurry’s neck to keep them close. 

“M-more.......I wanna feel you deeper daddy…” The moans just slipped from Josh’s mouth. He was becoming lost in his lustful pleasures. Blurry and Tyler shared a knowing look before they took it up a notch. Blurry held on to Josh’s hips as he began ramming him. Tyler left scratches on his thigh as he let his mouth drop open so Josh could fuck his mouth to his heart’s content. 

“Holy shit!” Josh screamed at the change in dynamics. He held on tighter to them as he enjoyed the feeling. Blurry began sucking new hickeys on his neck. Josh tilted his head to give him more access. The water running down on them only heated up their already hot bodies. Josh had to bite his lip because he thought he was gonna drown himself by leaving his mouth open as the shower filled it with water. 

“My pretty boy’s always so fucking tight for daddy isn’t he!?” Blurry groaned in Josh’s ear as he changed his angle slightly, so he could hit his prostate directly. Josh quickly turned to laboring breathes. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. 

They went at that pace for awhile before Josh felt that familiar burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. “Oh daddy please let me cum for you.” He begged Blurry. 

Blurry giggled as ran his sharp fangs against Josh’s neck. He also gave Tyler a wink to signal to turn in up even higher. Tyler then moaned as he sucked him harder and he started to roll Josh’s balls in his hand. “DADDY PLEASE, I CAN’T TAKE MUCH MORE.” Josh screamed louder from all the intense sensations. 

“Cum for us Joshie.” Blurry whispered in his ear. Josh then released long hot streams of cum down Tyler’s throat. Tyler slurped as he swallowed it all effortlessly. Blurry continued to pound into his prostate. While Tyler slowly sucked him through his climax. Josh whined at the over sensitivity. Soon Blurry slammed right against Josh’s sweet spot as he came deep inside him.

They all took a few minutes to catch their breaths. The water had long turned cold. Which was a welcome to cool their burning bodies. 

“T-that was…….” Josh was at a lost for words again. 

“Amazing as always.” Blurry finished and kissed him. 

“Yeah we should shower together more often.” Tyler jumped up happily. Blurry laughed at his enthusiasm.

“Hey baby why don’t we let Josh finish his shower. And I can help you out in the bedroom.” Blurry said as he pulled Tyler close to him. They kissed deeply.

“Hmm I like the way you think Blurry. Bye Joshie.” Tyler giggled. And then as fast as they appeared, they were gone. Josh was left to regain himself in a now freezing shower. 

Josh could see, hear, and touch his conscious. He’s been able to all his life. And sure it seemed fun and very insightful at first. But once Josh hit puberty, Tyler and Blurry have been nothing but raging hormones about 90% of the time. So mankind has always had this internal struggle. While Josh has had a struggle to keep his conscious out of his pants for longer than a few minutes. Yeah Josh was just your average guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh's best friend Dallon comes over for a visit. 
> 
> While he knows about Tyler and Blurry doesn't mean the craziness will stop. 
> 
> Things are always bound to heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Fruit Salads!
> 
> I'm working very hard guys. So be happy I got around to this spicy little number. 
> 
> I think you guys are gonna love it!

Josh had been upstairs when he heard the doorbell ring. He ran to answer the door before those two got any weird ideas. They could appear before anyone, but Josh thought it was best they stayed out of sight. “I'm coming.” He said when he was almost there. 

He opened the door to see his best friend Dallon there. “Hey Dal!” Josh hugged him tight. They went way back. 

“Hey Joshie, I was bored so I thought why not be bored with my best bud. I hope that's alright.” Dallon said once they broke from the hug. 

“Sure come on in. Me and the guys weren't doing anything.” Josh told him as he let him inside. Since they were such great friends, Josh could trust Dallon with his utmost secret. And to say that Dallon had a crush on the twins was the understatement of the year. It was weird that his best friend desperately wanted a three way with his conscious. That was more than weird. 

“Hey why don’t we watch a movie or-” Josh stopped when he saw Blurry sitting on the couch. His head tipped back and mouth hanging open. His breathing was shallow. Josh crept in closer to see Blurry was getting a blow job from Tyler. “HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS NOT ON THE COUCH!?” He yelled.

They quickly jumped at Josh’s voice. “DAMN IT MAN STOP YELLING! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!” Blurry clutched his chest as he got his breathing back together.

“Yeah you know I don't like yelling.” Tyler pouted and laid his head on Blurry’s knee. He could always look so innocent no matter what despicable act he had just committed.

“I'm sorry Ty, but you two should have thought of that before YOU STARTED FUCKING IN THE LIVING ROOM!” Josh was furious. 

“Hey man calm down before you blow a gasket.” Dallon told him. He would come to the rescue seeing how he enjoyed their little sex show, the pervert. Josh thought to himself. 

“No Dal, they know the rules! And I said NO SEX ON MY COUCHES!” Josh was steaming.

“Technically you said no PENETRATIVE SEX which oral sex is NOT. So we technically didn't break any rules.” Blurry said smugly.

“Well Blurry does kinda have a point, Josh.” Dallon stepped in. 

“Yeah.” Tyler happily agrees. He always had to take his brother’s side. It was cute how they constantly tried to double team Josh when they wanted to have sex.

“Dal my man you care to join us?” Blurry asked politely. He patted the cushion next to him and Tyler. “Tyler has been dying to taste you.” He added with a wink. 

“Don't mind if I do!” Dallon squealed as he hopped on the couch and undid his pants. Tyler quickly moved from Blurry to Dallon’s lap. Josh was way past mad at this point.

 

“NO ONE'S GETTING A BLOW JOB ON MY COUCH! YOU TWO UPSTAIRS NOW!” Josh growled. 

“But-” The twins tried to defend. 

“NO BUTS! NOW GO!” Josh yelled. Tyler whimpered and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

“Thanks a lot Josh, now I gotta go calm him down.” Blurry frowned at him. While he hated being nice, he hated Tyler being reduced to tears because of Josh even more. “You're gonna give him an apology later.” He added angrily before he disappeared into a ball of fire. 

Josh just collapsed on the couch with a sigh. He hated making Tyler cry as well. He didn't mean to be harsh, but Tyler needed to learn not to give in to his urges because Blurry told him it was alright. They weren't teenagers anymore. So he needed to learn to make better choices. Which was pretty weird considering he was the GOOD conscious.

“You didn't have to be so mean to them Josh.” Dallon put his two cents in.

“And you don't have to humor them all the time. Last time I checked you were MY friend, why not try being on my side for once?” Josh countered as he pouted like a child. “AND PUT YOUR DAMN DICK AWAY WILL YA!” He shouted because he was so sexually frustrated. He always had a crush on Dallon and seeing him so expose made it all the more tempting. Yet Josh was determined to prove his point of willpower. 

“Oh yeah my bad.” Dallon smirked as he stood up to pull his pants back up. Josh couldn't help, but sneak a peek from the corner of his eye. Dallon knew he liked him, but he wanted Josh to come to him. Josh was always too shy to let go, so this way it'll force him to get up the courage. Well someday anyway. “And as for not agreeing with you, technically they ARE apart of you. So by default I am agreeing with you. You're just too pigheaded to see that.” Dallon leaned over Josh with a devious smile. 

“Umm…..Dal? ” Josh looked up at him, a blush forming on his face. 

“Yes?” Dallon dragged out the word as he leaned in closer. He wanted Josh to crack. They were so close all Josh had to do was lean up half an inch and they’d be kissing. Something Dallon knew they both always wanted. 

“C-could you move out of the way of the TV?” Josh gulped nervously. 

“Sure, sorry I wanted…..nevermind.” Dallon smiled and sat down next to him. Looks like his plan backfired, just like all the times before. Josh sighed deeply internally. He hated being this way, but he had never been with anyone other than his conscious. And he also didn't want to lose his best friend in case things went wrong if they ever got together.

They just sat there and watched movies in silence. Over time the awkwardness faded away and they were the comfortable buds they were before. 

“I'm getting kinda hungry. I'm gonna order us a pizza.” Josh said as he got up to go to the kitchen.

“Cool. I'm gonna go use the bathroom while you call.” Dallon smiled and stood up as well. 

Josh went to the kitchen to order the pizza. While Dallon made a beeline upstairs.

________

It had been a while since Dallon had went to the bathroom. Josh had decided to go check on him. When the doorbell rang. He went to answer it and paid for the pizza. Josh thanked the delivery guy and took the pizza in the kitchen. That's when he heard a moan from upstairs. 

“I knew it! That little sneak.” Josh grumbled aloud as he ran up to his bedroom. The moans got louder the closer he got. 

The door was cracked open. Josh crept closer to see what was going on. He gasped when he got an eye full.

Blurry, Tyler, and Dallon was all having sex. Josh couldn't decide if he was more angry, jealous, or turned on.

Dallon was pounding into Tyler’s perfect ass. While Tyler was mewling around Blurry’s dick. 

“Shit, this was SO worth waiting for.” Dallon groaned as he dug his nails in Tyler’s hips and sped up his pace. 

“You hear that baby? Dallon likes you.” Blurry groaned and giggled as he tangled his fingers in the small boy’s dark locks. Tyler moans were muffled but sounded appreciative. Josh felt his pants get tighter just by watching. 

“I like you too Blurry.” Dallon said out of breath. 

“Then why don't you show me just how much.” Blurry challenged with a bite of his lip. Dallon then pulled him in closer and kissed him hard. They moaned into the sloppy kiss while they used Tyler like a sex doll. 

“F-fuck.” Josh whispered as he started to palm himself to relieve some of the pressure.

Dallon then can hard inside Tyler. Just as Blurry came inside his mouth. They laid Tyler down on his back, while Dallon kissed him passionately.

Josh bit his lip to muffle his moans as he sped up. 

“Tell daddy what you want sweetie.” Blurry told Tyler as he caressed his thighs. 

“I want inside you so bad right now.” Tyler moaned while Dallon rubbed his dick slowly. Blurry and Dallon shared an evil smirk. 

Something dirty came to their minds, Josh thought. Soon he had his hand down his pants as he awaited their next move. 

“As you wish.” Blurry giggled and climbed on top of Tyler. Dallon helped lower him onto Tyler’s hard member. Blurry let out the most sexual moan known to man. “Yeah it's been awhile, but damn it I love it.” He growled as he fucked himself on Tyler.

“I think I like this side of you better, Blurry.” Dallon whispered in his ear. Blurry blushed deeply in response. He started kissing down his neck and rubbing him in time with his thrusts. Tyler moaned and started ramming Blurry’s tight little ass. 

Josh was about to lose it. He had rarely seen Blurry fall apart like that. It was always a major turn on. 

They were all enjoying themselves until Dallon bent Blurry over more. “Let's kick this up a notch.” He suggested. Blurry grinned and spread his cheeks wide to allow him access. 

“The more the merrier right?” Blurry panted. Dallon bit his lip as he effortlessly slide inside along with Tyler. Blurry squealed at the feeling of being overly full. Tyler and Dallon took turns thrusting inside him. 

They all made the most incredible noises that Josh had ever heard. He couldn't believe his eyes. Finally he came suddenly in his pants. He had to hold on to the wall otherwise he would've fell to the floor. Since it happened so fast, he didn't have time to even make a sound. Josh felt frozen as he let his orgasm wash over him. 

They continued at that pace until Tyler couldn't take it. “Baby I-” He could barely get it out before he came deep inside Blurry. His twitching dick made Dallon soon follow. Blurry loved the sensation of being full while their cum poured out of him. He then came all over Tyler’s chest. 

They both pulled out and all of them laid down. They all made out sloppily and licked cum off of Tyler.

Josh had had enough, he couldn't watch anymore as his underwear was pretty full of cum already. He slowly made his way to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. 

“Aw man I totally forgot about Josh downstairs. I hope he won't be too mad at me.” Dallon face palmed. He didn't mean to get wrapped up in the best damn three way he has ever had, but things happen.

“Don't worry about, I have a feeling he won't mind it at all.” Tyler told him as he snuggled closer to Dallon. 

“Yeah, I might go out on a limb and say he rather enjoyed himself too.” Blurry winked at Dallon. That's when he noticed the door was cracked and so Josh had saw the whole thing.

 

“That little sneak.” Dallon giggled. They all then took a much needed nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow now that's what I call hot! 
> 
> Lol
> 
> I'm taking any and all prompts for this story so don't be afraid to let me know. 
> 
> Comments and kudos. 
> 
> Strawberry Out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay shower sex is great sex! LMAO 
> 
> Well I'll keep this up, so long as you guys want random smut. I know I do. Anyway you can drop a kudo or better yet leave me ideas for the next chapter. I will accept any and all ideas.
> 
> Til we meet again bye bye!


End file.
